Scooby doo and the Hunger games
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Not a cross over. Two members of mystery incorporated are put into the Crystal Cove game, fighting to the death with other children from district areas from one to six. Fred/Daphne, possible Shaggy/Velma, some Shaggy/Daphne hints that are one sided. T for the games.


**Hello I know, it's a bit stupid starting another story when I have quite a few to finish. Sorry about that! I just had this idea in my head and had to write it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy!**

**Fraphne, possible Shelma(Shaphne hints, but mainly one sided). Plot- The Hunger Games comes to Crystal Cove, leading to problems within the gang. **

**Nine years ago.**

It had been years. Years, since the Hunger Games had been used in Crystal Cove. Perhaps, it had been mentioned in history lessons, but nothing else was heard about it. But, new laws were to be passed, and, because Crystal Cove was currently going through a bad time, what with food shortages and fights everywhere, it was decided it would resort back to 'the old days.'

**Present day.**

One girl that did not have to suffer from the shortages was Daphne Blake. In fact, her family business was still booming. Posters were in town everywhere, about, how, if you weren't a rich family, you could apply for tesserae. Daphne did not have to sign up for this, and so she hoped she would be okay.

Velma Dinkley rolled over, and got out of bed, and yawned. Today would be rather terrifying- what if she was picked? Or one of her close friends? She had applied for tesserae; enough to feed herself and her parents. Breathing in, she closed her eyes to regain control and steady herself for the day to come.

Shaggy Rogers didn't get out of his bed until 10. The reaping wouldn't start until 2, so he and his dog remained in the pale green bedroom. When he finally got out of bed, he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the dog's velvety ears. "Oh, Scoob," he began soothingly to the great dane, "Like, I hope it's not me."

Fred Jones got out of bed early to work on his traps. Some extremely complicated; other simple but genius. The movement and precision of traps is what drew Fred in. The stability of it all when it worked, making him feel apart of a family. His few copies of Traps illustrated where littered around the room. This bedroom was perhaps the grandest of all; his father was the mayor, although this would do little to help him. In fact, it was partly his father's fault that these games would come back; although Fred knew he would have more of a chance than other children.

The reaping would take place outside of city hall; a grand building, where 12 boys and girls would be taken from Crystal Cove , which was now separated into small districts, 1 to 6. Anyone had the chance of being picked. This year would be the ninth game; and parents everywhere were terrified for the young people between the ages 12 and 18.

"Welcome," Sheriff Bronston Stone announced, and welcome to our second game. Who will be picked and who won't? We'll have to wait and see. I'm going to pass to the Mayor now and then announce the lucky kids." A silence filled the vast square, and an eerie wind blew softly, blowing the autumn leaves, as the Mayor took to his stand and spoke about why the games where happening.

"It is a time for bringing the community together, a time for repentance, and thanks. Now, as you all know, there are 6 separate districts. Each district will support their tribute. And so, let our Sheriff begin with District 1!"

The sheriff walked to where the huge bowl for district 1 stood, and took a slip of paper.

"Daphne Blake!"

There was silent shock once more, as the popular girl from school took to the stage, very pale in her dress. Velma was looking at her best friend in disbelief; she didn't take tesserae! She was absolutely not going into the game! She looked up towards Daphne again, and saw she had put her hands behind her back and her blue eyes were very bright. Shaggy Rogers, was stood, mouth open, looking at the girl who he shared mysteries with. He hoped she would return. He liked her a lot, and she was very kind. He looked over to his other gal pal, Velma, who was blinking back tears behind her overlarge glasses. Fred Jones, who had wished Shaggy luck that morning, was watching the girl he loved. He tugged on his ascot, trying to think of anything other than the fact that she would face death. He knew there were tougher children in the separated parts of Crystal Cove that would be picked as well, and he was praying she would make it through these games.

After Daphne had stumbled to the front of everyone, her sisters looking proud yet envious(they were too old to be chosen now) and children from her class worried, the sheriff dipped his hand back in the bowl for a boy's name.

"Fred Jones!"

Fred walked to the stage with a confidence only he knew wasn't real; on the inside, he was trembling, yet he could protect Daphne now that she was going in, and hopefully keep her alive until the end. He could see how upset she looked; he felt the same. The gang could lose two members. In just a matter of weeks.

The rest of the reaping went by in a blur; the other children that had been picked were, Klara Ecklesworth and Brandon Ecklesworth; brother and sister, from district 2. They both looked rather determined and strong. From district 3, Samantha Richards and Jamie Wickers. They were both fairly strong looking but slightly less intimidating than district 2. Then district 4, Isla Fisher and Luke Montgomery. Isla seemed a timid girl; yet Luke a savage brute. District 5 were the weakest tributes yet. The girl, Lisa Simon, had a hunchback; she couldn't stand up for long, and was in tears. The boy, Tom Bucket, was extremely short sighted and couldn't make his way to the stage properly. Finally, district 6. Freya Smith was extremely small and young, and was shaking as she walked to the stage. Richard Elliot was the final tribute for the year's games, and he did not appear upset with being picked. He simply looked angry.

"And that concludes this year's tributes. Wishing them all luck, and we will be watching them fight for their lives in just over two weeks."

Daphne and Fred were the first to be marched inside the city hall, and placed in separate rooms to say goodbye to their friends and family.

Daphne's goodbye

Daphne was sat on the velvet chair, and the door burst open. Her sisters came in, squealing with excitement.

"Oh Daphne! Your so lucky!" Delilah beamed at her.

"How so," Daphne muttered to herself.

"You'll win if you use your karate," Dorothy smiled.

"You must win, Daphne! Imagine the fame," Daisy said.

"Just keep safe, Daphne," Dawn sighed, stroking her sister's hair, "Don't do something rash just because Fred is in there. Don't die for him."

"I'm not promising anything," Daphne replied coolly. "But just in case I don't see you again, I love you."

"I love you too!" The sisters all hugged and left, as Nan and Barty entered.

"Oh darling, what an honour! Make sure to win darling! You'll be so rich!" Nan exclaimed, patting her daughter's hand.

"Just do as well as you can," Barty said gruffly, before giving her a hug, "my little girl," he whispered, and he could feel the tears from her eyes drip onto his shoulders. Nan kissed Daphne on the cheek, and said goodbye before Velma walked in, her eyes wet.

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Daphne asked, and Velma sat down, wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to come in separately," She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Ok," Daphne said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Oh, Daphne," Velma cried, lunging for Daphne and giving her a rib crunching hug.

"It's ok, Vel, I'm here," She said soothingly, rubbing her friend's back.

"I should be comforting you," Velma said, almost choking on her tears.

"I'm fine, Velma. It's you I'm worried for. Whatever you see on the screen, you have to fight it, stay strong, and carry on solving mysteries. I want Fred to come back though, Vel. I love you. You are definitely my favourite sister." And with one last hug, Velma was gone, and Daphne took a deep breath, trying to stop more tears, as Shaggy and Scooby entered.

"Like, they'll let you take one thing into the arena," Shaggy was speaking hurriedly, his expression unreadable. "Me and Scoob want you to take this." It was the SD sign that was on Scooby's collar. "Re rought rou need rit rost," Scooby said, and Daphne stroked his ear softly, and she gave him a hug. She kissed Shaggy on the cheek, and smiled at them.

"I'll miss you," She sighed, "Just don't think of what is happening on screen. Try to forget."

"Like, Daph, we'll never forget you."

"Rever," Scooby chimed in, and they hugged one last time.

Fred's goodbye

Mayor Jones walked into the little room his son was sat in, and perched on the seat precariously.

"How you doing, Fred?" He asked. Fred simply shrugged.

"Now I know it's going to be hard, but your good at traps and I believe you can do it. You will win and make us richer than ever." He hugged his son awkwardly and left the tension filled room. "Good luck. Fred," He whispered, before closing the door behind him.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were his last visitors, and he spoke freely to them. He stroked Scooby to keep himself calm.

"I'm going to keep Daphne safe," He told them, and they all looked at each other and nodded. "Just want to get her back to the gang."

"Well, I'm sure Daphne will try and keep you safe, as well. Keep safe, Fred," Velma said, rubbing the wet glasses onto her jumper before straightening up and giving Fred a last hug, as did Shaggy and Scooby and left the room, unable to say anymore.

And the tributes were left in their small rooms, thinking about what would soon be happening to them, and how they could play their strengths.

**This is just the start, and I hope it is an ok start. I have the basic plot worked out, so this will be updated regularly. I don't own Scooby doo or The Hunger Games. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
